


Aftermath

by spn_wincest_etc (babybrotherdean)



Series: Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Guardian Angel Dean, Hunter Sam, In which Sam is Dean's charge, Kissing, M/M, and he isn't very good at listening to advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybrotherdean/pseuds/spn_wincest_etc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s convinced that it’s a demon causing the lightning storms, the mutilations of local cattle. Dean tries to tell him that he’s wrong, that <i>something’s</i> wrong, because this much widespread destruction is too much for one demon to cause on its own, but his concerns are disregarded.</p><p>"Dean, c’mon. I’ve been doing this longer that you have. Just trust me, alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi, yes me again. x3 Requesting at one in the morning. So I've been obsessed with this idea... (It's AU, if you don't mind :D) Dean is an angel, and Sam is his human charge. (Huehuehue) Sam of course, is still a hunter. Dean has been hunting with Sam for a while, and one night, Sam nearly dies. Dean prevents this, and dies instead. When he comes back, Sam spills his guts about falling for the angel he didn't really ask for. :3 (Sorry, I have just been so obsessed with it.)_
> 
>  
> 
> Request from [wincest-is-ours-to-ship](wincest-is-ours-to-ship.tumblr.com). Pretty sweet AU, hope I did it justice!

It’s a tough job this time. Dean’s been doing his best to keep Sam to simpler cases- salt and burns, poltergeists. Easy, run-of-the-mill hunts that are a simple matter of finding and burning remains or cursed objects or whatever else. This one’s different.

Sam’s convinced that it’s a demon causing the lightning storms, the mutilations of local cattle. Dean tries to tell him that he’s wrong, that _something’s_ wrong, because this much widespread destruction is too much for one demon to cause on its own, but his concerns are disregarded.

"Dean, c’mon. I’ve been doing this longer that you have. Just trust me, alright?"

Dean purses his lips, a little irritated by that, but does as he’s told and doesn’t protest. Sam may not be the most cooperative human he’s ever met- far from it, in fact- but he’s Dean’s charge all the same, and if he wants to go on this hunt, then he’s going to go on the damn hunt no matter what Dean says to try and stop him.

Dean does recon, same as always- they’ve got a routine, now, after hunting together for a couple months- heads into the little suburb first, scouts for any signs of demonic activity. It’s far from his first time dealing with them, so he knows what to expect.

What he doesn’t expect, though, is the small pack of demons that seem to be waiting for him. He’s grabbed before he can do anything about it, hauled inside and restrained.

Dean thinks, distantly, that there must have been some kind of sigils somewhere, because he feels a little drained, can’t quite fight as hard as he should be able to. It doesn’t stop him from levelling a glare at the demon who stands in front of him, smirking with its vessel’s mouth. It’s something he’s picked up from his time with Sam, actually, and the thought has him worried about his charge all over again.

"Don’t see many of your kind around here," it croons, reaches forward to brush its fingertips over Dean’s jaw. He growls and jerks away. "Feisty. But we heard that there was a hunter who had one of you on a leash." It winks at him, steps back. "Thought it was better to be prepared."

"I don’t know what you’re talking about." Lying is something else he’s learned from Sam. Dean thinks he might be becoming a little more human every day he spends with the hunter, though he’s not sure if it bothers him or not. Sam seems to like it, anyways, when he cracks jokes or smiles or- more recently- flirts with him for fun. It’s a learning experience, he convinces himself. It makes it easier to blend in.

"So you just happened to be in town?" the demon asks, sarcasm heavy in its voice.

Dean doesn’t falter. “Yes.”

That actually seems to confuse the thing for a second, and Dean thinks that maybe it’ll be enough to distract them so they don’t bother Sam and maybe he can get away unharmed, but then someone’s kicking the door down and he tries not to sigh too loudly. 

"Dean!" Sam calls out, demon-killing knife in hand. His eyes widen when he sees the situation, and Dean’s damn lucky that his human charge is so smart, because the first thing he does is lunges for the sigils on the walls.

One of the demons tries to stop him, but Sam’s already jammed his knife into one of the lines- not much of an impairment, but enough to render it useless. 

Dean’s breaking his bonds like wet tissue paper a moment later, and things are going to be simple, he thinks, until the demon going after Sam manages to get a knife in the hunter’s chest and Sam goes down hard.

Dean doesn’t have much experience with the limits of his emotional range. It’s still something he’s getting used to, all this feeling he does when he’s with Sam, but in this moment, watching the demon hurt his charge, do everything in its power to take the man away from him-

He doesn’t understand everything about being human, but rage is familiar and comfortable. 

He’s across the room in the blink of an eye, drops to one knee to cover Sam’s eyes, and then he’s _bursting_ , letting his power explode out of him, and he knows his eyes are glowing white-blue, his wings are dark shadows on the walls behind him.

He almost feels bad for the vessels the demons had been using, when they all drop to the ground with burned-out eye sockets and shocked expressions. Dean’s attention is redirected quickly, though, as he turns back towards Sam, gently turns the man onto his back.

He’s still awake, but wheezing slightly, looking up at Dean with something like awe in his eyes. “Gotta say,” he manages, gives Dean a bloodstained smile, “that was pretty badass.”

Dean sighs, shakes his head. He’s a little drained from the whole thing, but he focuses the rest of his energy into his fingertips, finds the wound and rests his hand over it, closes his eyes as he stitches the skin back together, rebuilds muscle and tissue.

Sam relaxes as he works- Dean’s been informed by him, in the past, that his healing has a sort of calming quality to it, something that spread out from the point of contact and just frees his whole body of tension- and soon enough he’s good as new, letting out a sigh of relief.

Dean actually falls back, lands on his ass, a little bit dazed. He’s not hurt, per se, just feeling like he’s running a little low on mojo. It’s been hard, with all the shit going on upstairs, and sometimes his reserves run dry, but he’s usually okay after a little while. 

He opens his mouth, then, ready to scold Sam for throwing himself into the line of fire- _again_ \- but then the hunter’s eyes go wide and he’s shouting out a warning before something cold and sharp and metal sinks into Dean’s back.

It’s not an angel blade, thank god, he can tell that much, but with his energy levels where they are, it still hurts, and he takes a faint copper tang in his mouth. He barely notices when Sam moves, stabs the demon before it can do anything else, and then everything’s quiet for a minute.

"Dean? Dean, c’mon, that was nothing, you’re basically indestructible," Sam’s saying, and Dean hadn’t realized his eyes had slipped shut until he forces them open again.

"I… have to go." It’s all he says before he throws his last energy reserves into returning to heaven.

-

He really isn’t that badly wounded, but his vessel is damaged and he doesn’t have the energy to repair it on his own right now. He manages to tuck himself away in a nice little corner of heaven- he likes to switch it up, and this time, it’s an old park, a playground with kids and a woman he identifies as this little slice’s sole inhabitant, watching them with a tiny smile- and lets the energies of the place start to stitch him back together, to replenish his energy.

Now that Dean’s had some time to get his head back, he’s a little worried about Sam. Not that he doesn’t believe the hunter is capable- he’s proven otherwise time and time again- but he’d been left with several dead bodies, and cleanup can be a bitch, and there’s only so much Dean can do to wipe his spotty record clean without raising a few eyebrows…

So maybe he’s a little too involved with his charge. He knows some of the other angels don’t approve, that they think he should watch and protect from a distance, but frankly, he’s come to like Sam too much to care. And maybe he kind of likes hunting with him. A little bit.

Time passes differently in heaven, but Dean knows it’s been a couple hours on Earth by the time he feels strong enough to return. He doesn’t need to think too hard to locate Sam, who is- thankfully- in his motel room again, and not at a police station or anything of the like.

Dean’s arrival is silent, like usual, until he speaks. “I think I might need a new shirt, because this one’s ruined.”

Sam whips around from where he’d been pacing, and before Dean can blink, he’s crossed the room in a couple long strides and his arms are tight around Dean, crushing the angel to his chest.

Dean’s confused, but carefully hugs Sam back the way he’s been taught. “Did I miss something?”

"I thought you were hurt," Sam mumbles, doesn’t let up his grip at all. "You just- you got _stabbed_ , and then you vanished. You scared the shit out of me, Dean.”

Oh. Dean hadn’t even considered that Sam would worry about him. “It was a silver blade,” he can’t help but point out. “You know those can’t really hurt me.”

He interprets Sam’s low chuckle as a confirmation that he does, in fact, remember how he’d introduced himself when they first met. “But you still vanished. Why’d you go?”

"Because I was tired and this body was damaged. I would’ve healed on my own, but it would’ve taken too long." Dean shrugs, then pauses. "Are you… going to let go of me?"

Sam pulls away slightly, but doesn’t actually release him. “Y’know, watching someone stab you kind of made me realize some things.”

"It’s not the first time you’ve seen me stabbed," Dean points out dryly, but goes quiet at the look Sam gives him.

"I like you. A lot." Sam sounds dead serious as he continues. "I mean, I’ll be honest, I thought it was gonna be really annoying having you tailing me all the time." Dean grumbles a protest, but he’s disregarded. "But you’re funny, and you’re loyal, and you’re actually a hell of a hunting partner, and it’s fun getting to teach you stuff about being human."

Dean tilts his head a little bit. “I like you, too, Sam. You’re my best friend.” His only friend, really, but whatever.

Sam smiles, but presses on. “I don’t mean like a friend, Dean.” He pauses, actually looks hesitant for a second. “Look, I know you guys aren’t big on romance, but- I mean. Maybe you could give it a try, or something?” He’s still holding onto Dean, but lets go with one hand to rub at the back of his own neck. “I just- I really like you. A lot. And I know I was a bit of a dick to you when we met, but to be fair, you were a dick, too, and-“

Dean thinks this is possibly the most flustered he’s ever seen Sam gets, and he smiles a bit, amused. “I think,” he interrupts, “that this is supposed to be the part when we kiss each other. If the movies you’ve shown me are accurate.”

Sam looks startled, surprised out of his little rant. “I- what?”

"You know more about this than I do," Dean says impatiently. "So if someone if going to kiss someone else, I imagine that you’ll be the one taking the lead."

Sam blinks once. Twice. He doesn’t say anything else, and then he’s leaning in and down those couple inches that separate them, and even if Dean’s got some sense memory from his vessel’s past experience, it’s nothing compared to kissing Sam.

It’s short and chaste, but Dean thinks his cheeks are flushed, anyways, when Sam pulls away. Sam looks just as surprised, and he clears his throat a moment later. “So… is that a yes? To the romance stuff?”

Dean sighs heavily. “It’s a yes, Sam. It’s definitely a yes.”

Sam looks like he wants to say something else, worry in his eyes,so Dean takes another technique from the movies and leans in to kiss him. It proves just as effective as expected at shutting him up. 

Dean’s pretty sure he could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Hit me up at allywriteswords.tumblr.com if you're interested in requests!


End file.
